Sungmin's Love Story
by Jung Chae Young
Summary: Chap 5 update! Sungmin seorang businesswoman sukses berumur 27 tahun, sedang berusaha mencari pasangan hidupnya! Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, Typo
1. Chapter 1

"**Sungmin's Love Story"**

**Rated : T**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning :**

Genderswitch (Semua yang biasa Uke jadi Yeoja), AU, OOC, Typo(s)

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama

**Summary :**

Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja berumur 27 tahun yang sukses dalam segala bidang, kecuali cinta. Di umurnya yang ke-27, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia seorang pekerja keras dan tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Ia pikir jika ber-_pacar_an itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang. Tapi, orang tuanya terus mendesak agar ia menikah. Karena, dangkalnya pengalaman tentang cinta, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kursus 'menjadi kekasih yang baik'. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun?

**Note : **

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama dramanya Chae Rim, Dalja's Spring. Tapi, Cuma beberapa scene aja yang sepertinya saya contek. Bwahaha... *evil laugh*. Happy reading~

**Chapter 1**

Brak!

Seorang perempuan melemparkan uang ke hadapan lelaki yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Jadi pacarku... apa uang ini cukup?"

Lelaki tadi menengadahkan kepalanya, ia memandang lekat mata perempuan yang tadi melemparkan uang ke hadapannya. "Ne? Apa maksudnya Sajang-nim?"

Perempuan tadi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jadi pacarku! Jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikan semua uang ini." Lelaki tadi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Apa kau pikir, perasaan bisa dibeli dengan uang, Sajang-nim?"

Perempuan tadi memicingkan matanya, ia memandang lekat lelaki (yang menurutnya kurang ajar) di depannya. "Katakan, kau butuh berapa lagi."

Lelaki tadi menggebrak meja kerjanya dan bangkit, "Maaf, Sungmin-ssi, mungkin aku sudah terlalu kurang ajar padamu. Tapi, sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menerima ini."

Perempuan yang diketahui bernama Sungmin terhenyak kaget atas reaksi pegawainya (yang ia minta menjadi kekasihnya). "Donghae-ssi! berhati-hatilah!"

**.**

**.**

Lelaki yang diminta menjadi kekasih Lee Sajang, kini sedang berada di lantai paling atas kantor. Ia menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya, ia malu untuk tetap berada di mejanya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Jika seseorang dengan angkuh-nya memintamu sebagai kekasih dengan memberikan sejumlah uang di hadapan banyak orang, apa kau masih bisa berbangga diri dan tetap di posisimu saat itu juga?

**Donghae's POV**

Hei! Apa wanita itu sudah gila? Ia memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya dengan cara seperti itu? Itu sama saja membunuh harga diriku! Awalnya, aku memang menyukai bosku –Sungmin-, tapi atas perlakuannya hari ini aku menjadi muak akan wanita yang menganggap uang adalah segalanya! Hah, lihat betapa sombongnya ia! Ia memang boleh dikatakan sukses dalam usia muda, tapi itu semua 'kan karena orang tuanya! Dia hanya meneruskan bisnis orang tuanya. Tapi, lihat dia! Dia begitu sombong dan angkuh. Dia pikir, semua yang ada di dunia ini bisa dibeli dengan uang? Hah, dasar perawan tua!

**Donghae's POV End**

**.**

**.**

Dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati, Sungmin kembali ke ruangannya. Langkahnya terdengar sangat terburu-buru, napasnya terasa tercekat, tangannya mengepal –marah.

Brak!

Pintu ruangannya ia banting dengan keras, sang sekertaris yang ingin menyapa jadi ciut dan kembali duduk melihat tingkah atasnnya.

Sungmin duduk di kursinya, ia memijat pelipisnya. Blazer yang ia gunakan, dilepas dan dilempar ke sembarang arah. Rupanya, ia sedang sangat marah.

**Sungmin's POV**

Huh, apa-apan tadi? Selama ini belum pernah aku menemukan ada orang yang menolak sesuatu bernama UANG! Rupanya, ia jual mahal. Huh, atau mungkin caraku yang salah? Bagaimana pun, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaan. Padahal, setengah mati tadi aku mengatakan semua itu!

Ini semua gara-gara temanku, Eunhyuk! Dia selalu memaksaku untuk memiliki kekasih! Ditambah lagi, ia selalu menceritakan kekasihnya –yang ia kenal melalui e-mail-, hei! Dia saja belum pernah bertemu kekasihnya, tapi ia selalu bilang jika kekasihnya seorang yang gentleman, romantis dan sangat tampan. Dasar monyet aneh! Mendengar ceritanya yang penuh romansa setiap hari, lama-kelamaan membuatku iri. Selama ini aku berpikir,_ buat apa sih pacaran?_ _Cuma buang-buang waktu dan uang! _(menurutku, berpacaran butuh biaya bukan?) benar bukan?

Ketika aku sedang mengkhayal sesuatu tentang 'CINTA', ponselku bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Kubuka ponsel flip-ku, hah, ternyata dari si Monyet Aegyo.

**From : Nyuk-Nyuk**

"Hei! Bagaimana? Apa kau berhasil menyatakan perasaanmu pada pegawai yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku?"

Yah, dia malah mengingatkan hal itu!

**To : Nyuk-Nyuk**

"Sepertinya tidak..."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia membalas pesanku.

**From : Nyuk-Nyuk**

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di cafè biasa. Kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku! Ok?"

Aku menghela napas, lalu mulai membalas pesan singkat si Monyet Aegyo.

**To : Nyuk-Nyuk**

"Ok!"

Aku merebahkan kepalaku yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Aku memijat pelipisku –lagi-,rasanya, aku sangat malu jika bertemu dengan Donghae (pegawaiku, yang aku sukai). Bagaimana ini?

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

Kini, Eunhyuk sedang menunggu sahabatnya di cafè yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Ia sangat penasaran dengan cerita sahabatnya yang baru menyatakan perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa pegawai sahabatnya menolak seorang Lee Sungmin? Sungmin –dimata Eunhyuk, terlihat sangat sempurna. Sungmin cantik, cekatan, kaya, yah tapi sedikit _cupu, _Eunhyuk akui, hanya itulah kekurangan Sungmin sebagai seorang yeoja. Penampilan Sungmin itu seperti seorang guru matematika _killer _yang setiap saat bisa menelanmu bulat-bulat ketika kau lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah. Lihat saja penampilannya yang monoton; rambut yang dikuncir buntut kuda, tak menyisakan rambut sedikit pun (Sungmin bilang, ia akan risih saat bekerja jika rambutnya tidak tertata dengan –sangat rapi), blazer dan celana bahan yang terlihat sangat rapi dan kaku, kacamata super tebal (Eunhyuk sudah bilang agar Sungmin menggati kacamata-nya yang sudah –sangat ketinggalan jaman, tapi Sungmin bilang "Tidak, itu hanya membuang-buang uang saja, lagipula kacamata itu bukan untuk bergaya." Semenjak saat itu Eunhyuk lelah menasehati tentang penampilan kuno sahabatnya.)

Khayalannya buyar ketika Sungmin datang dan mengagetkannya. "Nyuk-Nyuk!"

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku Min!"

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat terkejut akan kehadirannya.

"Dan, jangan memanggilku dengan Nyuk-Nyuk!" Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya. Sungmin yang gemas melihat temannya yang sedang ber-aegyo (walaupun tidak se-imut dirinya) mencubit gemas pipi sang Monyet Aegyo. "Aish! Sakit, Min!

Sungmin tertawa, bersama temannya yang hyperaktif ini bisa membuatnya melupakan –sedikit beban pikirannya untuk sementara. Eunhyuk yang terlihat kesal mulai memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman dan cake. "Kau mau pesan apa, Min?"

"Aku mau jus strawberry dan strawberry-choco cake."

"Saya pesan dua jus strawberry dan dua strawberry-choco cake."

"Baiklah, mohon menunggu sebentar."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya (Ia akan ber-aegyo hanya di depan sahabatnya) "Kenapa kau memesan makanan yang sama?"

"Ish, memang kenapa? Tidak boleh, heh? Kelinci _cupu_?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil mencubit gemas hidung sahabatnya. Sedangkan, Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Pesanan, anda Seon-nim..."

Pelayan tadi menaruh dua gelas jus strawberry dan dua potong strawberry-choco cake di meja mereka. "Gomawo..." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne, selamat menikmati." Pelayan tadi pun tersenyum dan meninggalkan meja.

"Hei, kau seharusnya seperti pelayan tadi, Min."

Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya, "Hah? Seperti pelayan? Merendah, maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk mengelus lengannya, "Bukan begitu, maksudku, murah senyum." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sungmin mendengus, "Huh, senyumku mahal." Ujarnya sambil menyeruput jus strawberry miliknya.

"Huh, pantas saja kau masih belum pernah _pacaran_..."

Uhuk!

"Yah! Lee Hyukjae! Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk hanya memberikan cengiran terlebarnya, "Ti-tidak! Sudahlah, aku kemari 'kan ingin mendengar ceritamu. Ceritakanlah!"

Sungmin menghela napasnya, "Aku... sepertinya... ditolak, Hyukki-ya."

"Memang, dia bilang apa tadi?"

Sungmin terlihat sedang berpikir, "Dia bilang, 'Aku tidak bisa menerima ini' begitu kalau tidak salah."

"Memang, bagaimana caramu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyendokkan cake kedalam mulutnya.

Sungmin memainkan sedotan-nya, "Dengan... uang,"

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, "MWO? UANG?" ujarnya lantang, cake yang sedang dimakannya menyembur ke muka Sungmin.

Sungmin mengelap mukanya dengan tissu, "Iya, memang kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi cafè, "Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau mengungkapkan perasaan dengan uang? Ceritakan padaku selengkap-lengkapnya!"

Sungmin membenarkan posisi kaca matanya, "Aku akan memberinya uang, jika ia mau jadi pacarku... saat ia sedang bekerja, aku melemparkannya uang. Tapi, dia malah menolaknya. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa orang menolak sesuatu yang bernama UANG?" ujarnya penuh penekanan pada kata uang.

Eunhyuk memukul kepala sahabatnya keras, "Yah! Kau pikir perasaan bisa kau beli dengan uang? Bodoh sekali kau!"

Sungmin mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut setelah dipukul oleh Eunhyuk, "Yah! Jangan memukul kepalaku, bagaimana jika kepintaranku hilang? Hah!"

"Kau ini memang sudah bodoh! Hah, apa kau sudah gila?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepala Sungmin –lagi-.

"Yah! sudah, berhenti memukuliku! Jadi, apa caraku salah?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Eunhyuk mendelik, "TENTU SAJA!"

Sungmin mendesah, "Aish! Padahal setengah mati aku mengatakannya."

"Yah! Lee Sungmin-ssi! itu sama saja kau merendahkannya."

Sungmin memandang lekat sahabatnya, "Merendahkan? Merendahkan bagaimana maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan kadar ke-polos-an 100%.

Eunhyuk memukul dahinya sendiri, "Kau melakukannya di hadapan banyak orang?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kecil. "Oh, terkutuklah kau Sungmin!"

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Eunhyuk, ia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Kau pikir segalanya bisa beres dengan uang, Min?"

"Hei, tentu saja! Hidupku lancar karena orang tuaku memiliki banyak uang. Aku bisa bersekolah, membeli segalanya yang aku mau dengan uang, yah... kecuali Donghae..."

Eunhyuk geram dengan temannya ini, ia bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tangan Sungmin menahannya, "Yah, kau mau kemana? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Dengan kasar Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Sungmin yang menahannya, "Yah! buanglah jauh-jauh pikiran dangkalmu tentang uang! Berubahlah Min. Caramu itu, sama saja membunuh harga diri Donghae. Kau mengerti? Aku pulang."

Sungmin hanya membiarkan temannya pergi, meninggalkan dirinya yang sedang bingung. Sungmin (yang tadinya berdiri) duduk kembali di kursi, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Harga diri, uang?"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai (malam ini ia memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah orang tuanya), ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Eunhyuk. "Kau merendahkannya... kau pikir semuanya bisa beres dengan uang? Kau membunuh harga dirinya, Min!" kata-kata itulah yang sekarang sedang berenang-renang di pikirannya. Sungmin akui, ini sangat sulit baginya, Sungmin bisa menyelesaikan sesuatu dengan cepat dan tepat, bersyukurlah karena otaknya yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dalam berpikir. Tapi, entah mengapa jika sudah menyangkut perasaan apalagi cinta ia sama sekali buntu! Otaknya tak memberikan jalan keluar yang tepat.

Sungmin memukul-mukuli kepalanya, "Aish, pikir dengan baik, Min." Ibunya yang melihat ada yang aneh dengan putrinya menegur Sungmin, "Minnie, kau sudah datang! Kau kenapa Min? Ada masalah di kantor?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pikirannya pada pertanyaan ibunya, "A-ah, tidak... Umma, masak apa?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.

"Oh, Umma memasak bebek bakar dan sup kentang, dan banyak lagi. Kau belum makan?"

Sungmin menggeleng, ia memeluk ibunya dari belakang. "Belum... aku mau makan Umma..." ujarnya manja.

"Hei, ada apa dengan anakku ini? Tidak biasanya, ia manja."

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Anni, aku hanya ingin seperti ini untuk sebentar... bolehkah?"

Ibu Sungmin tersenyum dan memukul pelan lengan putrinya, "Tentu..."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya pikirannya sedang kacau dengan kejadian yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Ehm, kapan kau akan membawa kekasihmu, Min?"

Uhuk!

Sungmin yang sedang meminum supnya tersedak. Ibu Sungmin segera menyodorkan segelas air putih pada anaknya, "Aigoo, ini minum. Pelan-pelan saja."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu terkejut?" tanya ayah Sungmin.

"Umm, dia masih di... luar negeri, yah benar, luar negeri." Ujarnya sambil kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Luar negeri? Kapan dia akan kembali?"

"Aish, sudahlah. Kita 'kan sedang makan. Kenapa kau malah berbicara?"

'Umma, kau penyelamatku!' ujar Sungmin riang –dalam hati.

Ayah Sungmin hanya berdehem lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya –makan malam-.

Itulah salah satu alasannya –lagi- dalam mencari kekasih. Orang tuanya selalu mendesak Sungmin agar cepat menikah. Menikah? Kekasih pun Sungmin tidak punya. Apa lagi calon pendamping hidup? Oh, kasihan sekali nasib Sungmin, di umurnya yang ke-27 ia belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta! Mungkin, baru sekali ini ia suka pada seseorang, yah seseorang itu bernama Lee Donghae, karyawannya sendiri. Entah mengapa, ketika ia dekat dengan Donghae dia akan merasa nyaman dan menganggap ada orang yang menjaganya, dan semua itu ia anggap sebagai cinta?

**.**

**.**

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan perkataan Eunhyuk, ia malah mencoba membuka situs-situs yang Hyukkie sarankan untuk mendapat _pacar._

Di bagian iklan situs, ia melihat kata-kata "Bagaimana caranya menjadi kekasih yang baik?" dengan penasaran, ia membuka link yang terdapat di bagian iklan.

"Anda perempuan kesepian yang ingin memiliki kekasih? Tapi, bingung bagaimana harus bersikap? Anda menemukan solusi yang tepat! Disini, kami akan berusaha membantu anda untuk menjadi perempuan yang tahu segalanya tentang cinta. Agen kami nantinya akan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih anda, agen kami akan memberikan pengalaman-pengalaman untuk menjadikan anda seorang kekasih yang baik. Segera hubungi nomor yang tertera di layar anda. Siapa tahu, kita bisa membantu.

P.S : Layanan ini khusus untuk perempuan yang tidak mempunyai pengalaman dalam cinta."

Dengan antusias, Sungmin mencari ponsel pink miliknya dan mulai menekan tombol-tombolnya.

"_Halo, agen Cho Kyuhyun disini. Ada yang bisa dibantu, Nona?"_

"Umm, aku membaca iklanmu di internet. Bisa kau jelaskan maksud iklan itu?"

"_Dengan siapa saya bicara?"_

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin."

"_Sungmin-ssi, bisa beritahu saya, berapa umur anda?"_

"27 tahun. Dan, aku belum meiliki kekasih. Aku sangat bodoh dalam urusan cinta. Bisa kau membantuku?" ujar Sungmin semangat.

"_Anda datang ke tempat yang tepat, Nona! Disini kami akan berusaha memberikan pelajaran dan pengalaman dalam hal cinta dan kekasih. Apakah anda memiliki orang yang disukai?"_

Sungmin mengangguk antusias, "Umm, aku punya. Tapi, aku bingung bagaimana menyatakan perasaanku."

"_Baiklah, apa anda ingin memakai jasa kami?"_

"Tentu..."

"_Baiklah, mari bertemu besok di tempat yang saya tentukan. Nama agen yang mengurusimu adalah Cho Kyuhyun –yang sekarang sedang berbicara, saya akan mengirimkan nomor ponsel saya, guna memudahkan komunikasi di antara kita. Sekarang anda bisa mentransfer uang ke nomor rekening yang nanti saya akan kirim bersama nomor ponsel saya. Terima kasih sudah memakai jasa kami, selamat malam."_

Piip...

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Sungmin. "Huh, tunggu saja Donghae-ssi, kubuat kau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Hahaha..."

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Sungmin's Love Story"**

**Rated : T**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning :**

Genderswitch (Semua Uke jadi Yeoja), AU, OOC, Typo(s)

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama

**Summary :**

Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja berumur 27 tahun yang sukses dalam segala bidang, kecuali cinta. Di umurnya yang ke-27, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia seorang pekerja keras dan tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Ia pikir jika ber-_pacar_an itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang. Tapi, orang tuanya terus mendesak agar ia menikah. Karena, dangkalnya pengalaman tentang cinta, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kursus 'menjadi kekasih yang baik'. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun?

**Note : **

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama dramanya Chae Rim, Dalja's Spring. Tapi, Cuma beberapa scene aja yang sepertinya saya contek. Bwahaha... *evil laugh*. Happy reading~

**Now Playing : **

G-Dragon ft. Dara – Hello.

Nine Muses – Figaro.

Sandara Park ft. CL – Kiss.

**Chapter 2**

"Apa anda, Lee Sungmin?" seorang lelaki (yang kelihatannya lebih muda) menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang menunggu seorang agen cintanya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?" tanyanya pelan.

Pemuda tadi tersenyum lebar, "Ne, jadi kau client pertamaku!" ujarnya –kelewat riang. Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung, "Duduklah, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang tersedia, "Kau tau, ini pengalaman pertamaku!"

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Pertama? Kau belum ahli?" terkanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Hei, tapi aku ini playboy! Aku seorang _Flower Boy_." Ucapnya bangga.

Sungmin mengubek isi tasnya, ia mencari ponsel flip miliknya. Setelah ketemu, ia kembali mendial nomor yang semalam ia telpon untuk mendapat layanan jasa konyol ini. "Halo..."

"_Halo..."_

Sungmin kaget, ternyata orang yang mengangkat telponnya sekarang berada tepat di hadapannya, yah si Cho Kyuhyun, "Yah! kenapa kau yang mengangkat? Apa di kantormu tidak ada orang lain? Sebenarnya, siapa bosmu?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa keras, "Haha... usaha ini milikku! Aku pemiliknya, aku petugas yang menerima telepon, aku agen yang membantu. Kau puas?"

Sungmin lemas seketika, ia menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Awalnya, aku hanya iseng membuat iklan di situs seperti itu. Tak kusangka ada orang yang –sangat berminat. Haha..."

Sungmin merasa sedang dibohongi dan dipermainkan, "Yah! kembalikan uangku, brengsek!" ia mencoba memukul Kyuhyun, tapi tangan mungilnya di tangkap oleh tangan besar Kyuhyun. "Lepas, lepaskan aku bajingan kecil!"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Noona, uang yang sudah diberikan tidak bisa di kembalikan. Itu sama saja kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri." Sungmin memandang orang dihadapannya dengan garang.

"Lagipula, kau terlihat seperti orang yang –sangat kaya. Ber-Ikhlas-lah sedikit untukku, jika kau mau membatalkan semua ini. Mmh?"

"Hah, Kurang ajar!"

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa lepas, "Hahaha, sudahlah Noona, aku akan membantumu mencari kekasih. Mau?"

Mendengar kata kekasih, Sungmin berpikir, ia juga tidak mau kehilangan uangnya secara sia-sia. "Baiklah, tapi awas kau jika menipuku lagi. Setan kecil!"

"Baiklah, Perawan Tua!"

Pletak

"A-aaww!" Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dipukul dengan berkas tebal yang Sungmin bawa. "Baiklah, jelaskan padaku mekanisme-nya."

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas bermaterai. "Ini, adalah kontrak perjanjian kita. Bacalah." Sungmin pun mulai membacanya.

"Waktu belajar : Satu bulan, setiap hari bertemu selama dua jam. Jam pembelajaran: pukul 20.00 – 22.00. Jika satu hari terlewatkan, maka itu dianggap hangus alias tidak bisa diganti di lain hari." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya membaca sambil tersenyum lebar. "Dasar, penipu kecil."

Ia kembali membaca isi kontrak, "Materi pembelajaran," Sungmin berhenti membaca, ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang memperhatikannya, "Materi pembelajaran? Kau pikir aku anak sekolah? Hah!" tangan Sungmin hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun tapi dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menghindar. "Aish, teruskanlah membacanya."

"Materi pembelajaran : Tahu apa itu perasaan cinta, bisa mengungkapkan perasaan dengan cara yang baik dan benar, menjadi kekasih yang bisa mengerti pasangan, melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kekasih senang dan tak akan berpindah kelain hati."

"Cara pembelajaran : agen Cho Kyuhyun akan mengajarkanmu tentang cinta dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihmu, anggaplah ia kekasih sungguhanmu, tapi ingat! Jangan pernah menaruh perasaan apapun padanya, apalagi perasaan cinta! Jika kau melanggar, kau akan dikenakan denda tiga kali lipat dari biaya."

Sungmin memicingkan matanya tajam, "Wah, percaya diri sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun-ssi." Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya, ia mengangkat dagu Sungmin, "Yah, siapa tahu nanti kau jatuh pada pesonaku. Haha..." Dengan kasar Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh dagunya, "Cih, tidak akan!" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, dagunya ia tunjukkan pada kertas yang Sungmin pegang. Sungmin mulai melanjutkan membaca.

"Biaya tambahan : Berpegangan tangan adalah dasar, tapi jika anda meminta _skinship _berlebih, ada biaya tambahan yaitu; 2000 Won untuk berpelukkan dan 4000 Won untuk berciuman."

Mata Sungmin terbelalak, "Yah! apa maksudnya ini!"

"Jadi, kau mau berpelukan dan berciuman menjadi gratis, begitu?"

Sungmin memukul dahinya keras, "Yah! dasar pervert!" Kyuhyun tertawa lepas, "Haha... Pervert katamu? Sebenarnya siapa yang pervert disini?"

Sungmin diam, "Bukankah, sepertinya dirimu yang keberatan dengan biaya tambahan itu? Hmm, Sungmin-ssi?"

Muka Sungmin memerah, "Tenang saja, takkan kubiarkan uangku habis untuk hal konyol semacam itu!" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil, "O-oh, percaya diri sekali kau Noona..."

Sungmin hanya memandang tajam pemuda kurang ajar di depannya, sukses membuat Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa. "Ehm, jadi bagaimana? Kau menyetujuinya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sungmin mengeluarkan pulpen dari tasnya dan menanda-tangani kontrak konyol tersebut. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar, "Ehm, boleh aku pinjam pulpen-mu Noona? Aku lupa membawa pulpen." Dengan wajah tertekuk Sungmin memberikan pulpen pink-nya. "Wah, lucunya... Pinky!" ujar Kyuhyun riang.

"Nah, ini. Kau, pegang kontrak yang ini, aku pegang kontrak yang ini! Ayo tanda tangani lagi."

"Kenapa kau membuatnya dua?"

"Yah, jika aku hanya membuat satu dan memberikannya padamu, nanti kau bisa merobeknya jika melanggar isi kontrak kita. Dan aku tidak punya bukti untuk menuntutmu!"

"Wah, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, kau benar-benar penjahat kecil!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar kata-kata cemooh-an Sungmin, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Yah! bocah, berapa umurmu?"

"Umm, 22 tahun."

Mata Sungmin membulat, "Mwo? 22 tahun? Kau sangat kurang ajar pada Noona-mu!" tangan Sungmin ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun –lagi- tapi, tangannya kini dicengkram erat oleh Kyuhyun. "Hei, sekarang kau 'kekasih'-ku, ingat?" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin, menghembuskan napasnya, membuat Sungmin kegelian. Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun dan cara penyampaiannya membuat Sungmin memerah, antara malu, geli dan marah. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun malah meremas halus tangan Sungmin.

"Yah! sudahlah, aku sudah terlambat kerja. Tunggu aku di taman dekat kantorku, ini kartu namaku." Sungmin menyerahkan kartu namanya, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar cafè.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin yang mulai menghilang, "Pantas saja, tak ada lelaki yang mau mendekatinya, dia kuno, dan sangat galak."

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kantor, Sungmin berusaha mencari seseorang bernama Donghae. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja Donghae, setelah sampai ia tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Umm, Chaerin-ssi, apa kau tahu kemana Lee Donghae?"

Rekan kerja Donghae mengangkat kepalanya (yang tadi berkonsentrasi pada komputer) dan menatap bos mudanya –Sungmin- "Ne? Donghae-ssi sepertinya tidak masuk, Sajang-nim."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, "Umm, baiklah. Teruskanlah pekerjaanmu." Karyawan yang tadi ditanya-nya hanya mengangguk.

"Kemana dia?" lirih Sungmin, ia memutuskan pergi ke ruangannya.

"Hei, apa bos kita bodoh? Dia masih punya muka yah kemari?" seorang wanita berambut hitam lebat berbisik pada rekannya di sebelah meja.

"Ssh, sudahlah, Heechul. Kembali bekerja."

Orang yang berbisik tadi hanya menghela napasnya, ia kesal rekannya tidak mau diajak menggosip di pagi hari.

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Sajang-nim." Sekertaris Sungmin menyapanya. "Oh, pagi Bom-ssi, apa hari ini kita ada rapat?"

"Ne, hari ini anda akan rapat bersama pemilik saham. Guna membahas saham perusahaan yang sempat mengalami penurunan."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Baiklah, persiapkan semuanya dengan baik."

Sekertaris tadi mengangguk, "Ne..."

"Oh, ya. Apa kau bisa membuatkanku kopi?"

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa sangat kaku. Tak kusangka, rapat kali ini akan berlangsung lama. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha istirahat sejenak di ruanganku.

Tok... tok...

"Masuk."

"Ehm, Sajang-nim, bolehkan saya pulang lebih dulu?"

Ternyata sekertarisku yang mengganggu, "Uh, jam berapa ini? Apa sudah sangat larut?"

"Sekarang pukul 21.40 Sajang-nim."

Oh, ternyata sudah lumayan larut, "Tentu, kau boleh pulang Bom-ssi, berhati-hatilah."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi Sajang-nim."

"Ne..."

Kriet... dia pun menutup pintu ruanganku, aku melirik ponsel kesayanganku yang dari tadi ku matikan, mengingat rapat tadi sangat penting.

"Wah, 10 panggilan, 5 pesan?"

Aku mulai melihat nomor yang menelpon-ku, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kubuka satu persatu pesan yang masuk, semuanya berasal dari Cho Kyuhyun.

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

"Yah! kau mau melewatkan hari pertama-mu?"

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Hari pertama?"

Sepertinya, aku masih tidak ingat siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun.

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

"Yah! aku sedang di taman menunggumu. Cepatlah datang! Disini sangat dingin sekali, Ahjumma!"

Ahjumma? Sialan, aku masih 27 tahun! Tapi, orang ini sudah memanggilku Ahjumma. Aku masih belum bisa mengingat siapa bocah konyol ini. Mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah memikirkan rapat tadi. Aku membaca pesan lainnya.

**From : Cho Kyuhyun**

"Waktumu, hari ini hanya tersisa 30 menit, Sungmin-ssi. Kau ingat isi kontrak kita 'kan?"

Aku mencoba memutar otak, apa yang bocah ini maksud sih? Hei, bocah?

"UANGKU!"

**Sungmin's POV End**

Sungmin segera menyambar mantel tebalnya dan bergegas meninggalkan kantor, ia sudah di parkiran mobil kantor saat ini. "Aish, 10 menit lagi..." Sungmin dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya menuju taman dekat kantornya –tempat Kyuhyun menunggu-.

"Aish, aku tidak mau membuang uangku begitu saja! Bodoh sekali kau Sungmin." Sungmin memukul dahinya keras, sepanjang perjalanan ia menggerutu tak jelas. Hingga sampailah ia di taman, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut taman. Dan matanya berhenti pada sosok yang baru ia kenal pagi ini, ia sedang berdiri di bawah pohon rindang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Kyuhyun menoleh. "Oh, Ahjumma!"

Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun, "H-ha... maaf, aku telat, hha..." ujarnya sambil terengah.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di tangannya, "Pukul sepuluh malam tepat. Waktumu habis, Sungmin-ssi." Sungmin hanya mendesah keras, "Hah, padahal aku sudah berlari..."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Yah! kau tau, aku hampir mati kedinginan menunggumu! Jadi, ikhlas-kan saja waktu belajarmu itu!" Sungmin tak menanggapi, kepalanya menunduk, ia masih mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Sudah ya, Ahjumma. Besok –kalau kau tidak telat, kita bertemu lagi. Selamat malam." Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengatur napasnya, tapi ia melihat tiga orang bertubuh besar sedang berjalan menuju dirinya, "Wah, ga-gawat..."

"Itu dia! Tangkap!" seorang yang bertubuh paling besar menyuruh orang (yang sepertinya anak buahnya) untuk menangkap Kyuhyun.

"N-noona, kau masih bisa berlari 'kan?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan mungil Sungmin dan berlari. Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya –berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Sungmin membuka suara, "Yah! hah... kenapa kau hh... mengajakku berlari? Bukankah hah... waktu kita sudah habis?" ucapnya sambil terengah.

Kyuhyun tak menanggapi, ia masih terus berlari, sesekali kepalanya menoleh kebelakang –melihat kawanan yang mengejarnya-. Mereka terus berlari di kawasan Gangnam yang masih ramai di malam hari. Sampai ia melihat gang kecil yang gelap, Kyuhyun menarik dirinya dan Sungmin masuk kedalam gang gelap tersebut.

Sungmin yang merasa ketakutan dibawa ke tempat gelap dan sempit seperti itu, mulai berteriak. Dengan refleks, Kyuhyun membekap mulut Sungmin, "Ssh..." mata Kyuhyun memandang tajam mata Sungmin, seakan mengancamnya yang ingin berteriak. Spontan Sungmin bungkam, napas berat terdengar dari keduanya.

**Sungmin's POV**

Omo! Aku mau diapakan? Kenapa si brengsek ini mengajakku berlari, dan lihatlah! Sekarang ia membawaku ke dalam gang yang sempit dan gelap. Apa ia ingin merampokku? Dan membunuhku disini? Oh, Tuhan tolonglah hamba-Mu ini.

"A—"

Aku ingin berteriak, tapi si bajingan kecil ini membekap , aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir disini.

Aku ingin berteriak lagi, tapi si bodoh ini memandangku tajam, membuatku ciut seketika. Aku hanya bisa diam dan mengatur napasku sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Awas..." ujarnya pelan, ia memelukku kuat, berusaha menempelkan badannya padaku. "Y-yah!" aku memukul dadanya keras. "Ssh, nanti dia bisa tahu." Ia malah semakin merekatkan badannya, aku bisa merasakan dadanya hampir bersentuhan dengan dadaku. Omo! Bagaimana ini?

"Hh..." aku hanya bisa menahan dadanya yang terus merapat dengan tanganku. "Hh-aa..." hei! Dia malah memalingkan mukanya ke arahku. Aku bisa merasakan terpaan napasnya tepat di wajahku.

Pandanganku tepat di bibir si bajingan kecil ini. Bibirnya yang penuh dan ranum, sedikit terbuka –karena mengambil napas- membuatku menelan ludah sebanyak-banyaknya. "Hei, apa kau mendapatkannya?" suara berat seseorang di luar sana membuatku sadar kembali dari pikiran kotorku. Hei! Si bodoh ini malah semakin merapatkan badannya. Aku hanya bisa memukul pelan dadanya, memberi isyarat agar tidak –terlalu dekat. Orang di luar sana melihat ke arah kami. Oh, bisakah kau kemari dan menolongku, ahjussi-deul?

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." Mwo? Mereka bukannya menghampiri malah beranjak pergi? Tamatlah riwayatmu, Lee sungmin. Suara derap langkah mereka mulai menghilang, kini hanya terdengar deru napasku dan bocah sialan ini dari dalam gang.

"H-ha..." Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghembuskan napas. "Yah! lepas!" aku mendorong tubuh jangkung si bodoh. "M-maaf, Noona."

"Yah! waktu kita 'kan sudah habis, kenapa kau malah mengajakku berlari?" aku mengatakannya dengan tergagap. Kyuhyun memandangku lekat, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?

"Ke-kenapa?"

Si brengsek ini malah merendahkan kepalanya, dan menatap lebih tajam. Jujur, dipandang se-intens ini membuatku malu, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sedetik kemudian dia tertawa, "Wah, ada apa dengan suhu disini?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Wajahmu memerah, napasmu memburu, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Ahjumma?"

Aku mengerenyitkan kedua alisku, masih tidak mengerti arah tujuan pembicaraan dengan si bajingan kecil ini. "Ahjumma katamu?" Dia tersenyum, "Umm, memang kenapa? Kau marah?"

"Te-tentu saja!" aku menjawab dengan tergagap. Dia tersenyum, "Ingatlah, jika kau menginkan _skinship berlebih_ itu tidak gratis. Jika kau menginginkan pelukan, kau terkena tambahan biaya 2000 Won, ciuman terkena tambahan biaya 4000 Won."

Aku kini tahu arah tujuan pembicaraan si brengsek ini, aku memukul keras dadanya, "Y-yah! apa maksudmu?"

"Haha... sudahlah, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau menginginkan ciumanku 'kan?" dia malah merapatkan dirinya lagi.

"Y-yah! jangan bercanda, brengsek!" aku memukul-mukuli dadanya. Dia malah tertawa, "Sepertinya, kau belum pernah berciuman yah? kenapa begitu gerogi?" ia merendahkan kepalanya, bermaksud ingin menciumku. Aku terus berteriak, hingga...

"Yah! lepaskan wanita itu!"

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N :**

Chap 2 apdet~!

Ternyata ada yang berminat *terharu* padahal ff yang satunya aja belum kelar T_T saya lagi miskin imajinasi -_-v tapi, kayaknya ada yang gasuka yah? saya jadi ragu mau nerusin ff ini atau enggak. Kalau review-nya banyak pasti di-update, kalo sedikit, kayaknya bakal saya apus *maklum, labil* :D

Aduuh... saya ga sabar sama comeback-nya Boyband dan Girlband tersayang saya (re: BigBang, 2NE1) ada juga kah yang menanti comeback mereka sama seperti saya? :D

Kebanyakan curcol, last word...

Review please~ if you wanna this ff to be continue

Gomawo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"**Sungmin's Love Story"**

**Rated : T**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning :**

Genderswitch (Semua yang biasa Uke jadi Yeoja), AU, OOC, Typo(s)

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama

**Summary :**

Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja berumur 27 tahun yang sukses dalam segala bidang, kecuali cinta. Di umurnya yang ke-27, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia seorang pekerja keras dan tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Ia pikir jika ber-_pacar_an itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang. Tapi, orang tuanya terus mendesak agar ia menikah. Karena, dangkalnya pengalaman tentang cinta, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kursus 'menjadi kekasih yang baik'. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun?

**Note : **

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama dramanya Chae Rim, Dalja's Spring. Tapi, Cuma beberapa scene aja yang sepertinya saya contek. Bwahaha... *evil laugh*. Happy reading~

**Now Playing : **

Brown Eyed Girls – Hot Shot.

Park Myung Soo, GD ft. Bom – I Cheated.

Lady Jane – Love Treatment.

**Chapter 3**

"Yah! Lepaskan wanita itu!"

Keduanya spontan menolehkan kepala ke arah suara. "Huhu..." Sungmin berpura-pura menangis. "Y-yah! ahjumma, kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun gerogi.

Orang yang berteriak tadi melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih diam. "Kau mau macam-macam? Anak muda?" ujarnya tegas.

Mata Sungmin mulai mengerjap-ngerjap –berusaha melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya dalam kegelapan-, "Donghae-ssi!" ujarnya tak percaya.

Mata Donghae membulat, tak disangka orang yang ditolongnya adalah orang yang sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. "Sajang-nim."

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti hanya diam dan memandang Sungmin dan orang yang bernama Donghae tadi secara bergantian. "Anda baik-baik saja, Sajang-nim?"

"H...hh Donghae...ssi. kau penyelamatku!" ujar Sungmin sambil bergetar.

"Gwaenchana..." ujar Donghae sambil –berusaha merangkul Sungmin. Sungmin hanya diam, 'Kesempatan' pikirnya. Mereka pun keluar dari dalam gang, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih melongo.

"Mwoya? Aku ditinggalkan begitu saja?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

Omo! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Aku diselamatkan oleh pangeran idamanku! Wah, senangnya...

"Uhm, kau sungguh baik-baik saja, Sajang-nim?"

Aku yang dari tadi menatap wajah rupawan Donghae langsung menatap ke arah lain –menghindari mata Donghae yang memandangku-. "Umm, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya, membuatku meleleh seketika. "Kau yakin bisa menyetir sendiri, Sajang-nim?"

"E-eh? Tentu...,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu berhati-hatilah."

"Emm... Donghae-ssi apakah besok kau akan masuk kerja?"

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk kini sedang menunggu sahabatnya yang ingin menceritakan sesuatu (yang menurut sahabatnya sangat penting) di cafè biasa mereka mengobrol.

"Mana sih, si kelinci _cupu _belum keliatan!" ia sudah menunggu kurang lebih 30 menit sendirian di tempat mereka biasa duduk (di dekat kaca cafè)

Ketika Eunhyuk ingin beranjak dari cafè, terlihatlah sahabatnya –Sungmin- yang sedang berlari ke arah cafè, membuatnya –terpaksa mendudukkan bokongnya yang sudah berdiri tadi.

"Nyuk-Nyuk!"

Mendengar itu membuat Eunhyuk menyesali dirinya yang telah –mau menunggu sahabatnya dan mendengar celotehannya. Sungmin sedikit berlari kecil sambil membenarkan letak kacamata super tebalnya (yang sedikit miring karena tadi ia berlari). "Hyukie! Maaf membuatmu menunggu..." ujarnya sambil memeluk temannya yang terlihat cemberut.

Merasa pelukannya tak direspon, Sungmin bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Marah yah? uhm?" Eunhyuk masih diam. Sungmin tak menghiraukannya, ia malah mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya –berusaha agar Hyukkie tersenyum atau mencubitnya karena gemas- Eunhyuk masih diam, "Kenapa tidak berhasil? Biasanya ia akan langsung tertawa sambil mencubitku gemas." Ujarnya sambil tambah memajukan bibirnya.

"Mhh...Hahaha... aku tidak tahan untuk mencubitmu!"

Berhasil, Eunhyuk luluh akan ke-aegyo-an Sungmin.

"Kau marah ya, Nyuk?"

Eunhyuk yang tadinya tertawa langsung mengeluarkan aura gelapnya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Itu terdengar seperti... monyet. Arra?" ujarnya pelan tapi menusuk. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Baiklah! Sebagai hukuman karena terlambat, kau harus mentraktirku!"

"Mwo? Andwae!"

"Pelayan!"

Terlambat, Eunhyuk sudah mulai memesan seluruh cake dan ice cream termahal di cafè. Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan, "Huh, Hyukkie..."

Pesanan mereka pun sudah tersedia di atas meja. Eunhyuk makan dengan lahapnya. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah kenyang melihat sahabatnya makan. "Apakah seenak itu?"

"Ha...emm..., ten..tu!" kata Eunyuk sambil mengunyah choco-vanilla cakenya. "Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya setelah kue dimulutnya tertelan.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku sedang mengindari makanan manis."

Uhuk! Eunhyuk tersedak kuenya, "Kau diet?" ujarnya tak percaya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, tak biasanya ibu guru kita ini berdiet? Ceritakanlah mengapa kau mau diet?"

Sungmin hanya senyam-senyum sendiri. "Biar kutebak! Karena pegawaimu itu. Ya 'kan?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum, tapi kemudian menekuk mukanya. "Wae?"

"Aku sepertinya memang terlihat lebih gendut, ya 'kan Hyukkie?" ujarnya sambil memegangi perutnya. Eunhyuk hanya menaikkan bahunya, "Oh iya, katanya kau mau cerita. Cerita apa sih?"

Seketika Sungmin tersenyum lagi, "Semalam... aku... diselamatkan pangeran!" ujarnya riang. "Diselamatkan? Pangeran?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias, "Uhm, pangeranku. Lee Donghae..." ujarnya sambil mengingat kejadian semalam. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kecil, "Memang kau kenapa?"

_Gawat! Bagaimana aku menceritakannya? Masa aku harus bilang, aku ikut kursus 'menjadi kekasih yang baik'? _

"Kenapa Min? Ceritalah..."

"Emm... itu, semalam. Ketika aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman sepulang kerja..., umm, ada... orang yang... umm, ingin merampokku. Iya, merampok!" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya, "Rampok? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" ujarnya khawatir.

"Umm, untung saja Donghae datang menyelamatkanku!"

"Oh, syukurlah... dia sangat jantan yah! walaupun kau sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya, ia masih mau menolongmu. Aku jadi ingin, memiliki kekasih seperti itu...," ujar Hyukkie sambil tersenyum.

"Yah! kau 'kan sudah punya Romantic Prince. Kekasih dunia maya-mu!"

"Oh, iya yah! aku sudah punya Romantic Prince... aku jadi kangen... nanti chatting-an ah..."

"Dasar, monyet aneh...,"

**.**

**.**

Sungmin sedang berada di ruangannya, ia terlihat sedang meneliti beberapa dokumen di meja kerjanya.

Tok... tok...

"Siapa?"

"Sajang-nim, Tuan Besar datang..."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Masuklah..."

Cklek...

"Duduklah, Appa..."

Ayah Sungmin pun duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang kerja anaknya.

"Bom-ssi tolong buatkan dua cangkir teh hijau..." suruhnya pada sekertarisnya. "Nae..." sang sekertaris pun menutup pintu dan beranjak membuatkan teh yang disuruh bosnya.

"Ada apa Appa kemari?"

"Appa ingin melihat kamu bekerja, kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Anni... tentu saja aku suka jika Appa berkunjung. Tapi, kenapa tidak menelponku dulu?" tanyanya sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Appa sudah menelponmu, tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya!"

Sungmin mencari ponsel flip miliknya, "Wah, mati!"

Ayah Sungmin hanya berdehem, "Lusa, bawalah kekasihmu kerumah. Paksa dia untuk ke Korea! Arraseo?"

Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahi Sungmin, "L-lusa?"

"Ehm, jika kekasihmu tidak memiliki uang untuk kembali ke Korea, Appa akan mengirimkannya uang. Berikan Appa nomor telponnya."

Sungmin membetulkan kacamatanya –lagi-, "T-tentu dia punya uang, Appa!" jawabnya gugup.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu lusa malam ajak dia makan malam di rumah. Appa pulang dulu." Ayah Sungmin beranjak dari sofa.

Cklek

"Sajang-nim ini tehnya..."

"Oh, aku haus. Terima kasih..." ayah Sungmin mengambil salah satu cangkir yang berada di atas nampan yang Bom bawa. Ia mulai menyesapnya, "Jangan lupa, pesan Appa, Min." Bom hanya memandang bingung Sungmin yang terlihat sangat tegang.

Blam

Ayah Sungmin pun meninggalkan ruangan. Sang sekertaris mendekati Sungmin yang berkeringat dingin. "Sajang-nim anda sakit?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah ke mejamu, Bom-ssi." Bom hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana ini...?"

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 19.58**

**Sungmin's POV**

Sudah mau jam delapan. Aku segera bergegas meninggalkan kantor dan pergi menuju taman. Aku tidak mau uangku hilang begitu saja! Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk datang tepat waktu.

"Ahjumma!" suara itu, pasti milik bocah sialan!

Dengan malas, aku menghampirinya. "Annyeong..." sapanya hangat. Aku tak berniat membalasnya.

"Chagiya... kau kenapa?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku, "Chagi?" ucapku penasaran. Seketika itu bocah tengik ini tertawa, "Chagi... benar! Ingat isi kontrak kita? Apa kau tersentuh, ada yang memanggilmu 'Chagi'?

Pletak.

"Aw! Ahjumma kau sudah gila?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengelus kepalanya yang tadi di pukul keras olehku. "Haha... benar. Aku sudah hampir gila!"

Si bocah tengik melihatku penasaran, seketika ia tersenyum getir, "H-ha.. benar! Kau sudah gila." Ejeknya.

Aku tidak menanggapinya, pikiranku sedang kacau. Bagaimana caranya membawa kekasih datang ke rumah sedangkan kau tidak punya? Bagus, Sungmin. Hari ini kau mendapatkan satu pelajaran hidup yang sangat berharga. Yaitu, JANGAN BERBOHONG!. "Haah..." aku hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Huh, sudahlah. Kita masuk ke dalam pelajaran."

Aku duduk di bangku taman, "Yasudah, mohon bantuannya Seonsaeng-nim..." ejekku. Si bocah sialan hanya mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah, kau sudah cukup berumur. Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sontak, aku menaikkan kepalaku yang tadinya tertunduk. Aku ingin marah, tapi entah mengapa ketika melihat manik mata si iblis kecil ini membuatku menahan amarah yang ingin ku lampiaskan. "Sudah...," ujarku parau.

Si bocah tengik ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ceritakan, bagaimana perasaanmu padanya..."

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba mengingat apa yang aku rasakan jika berada dekat dengan Donghae. "Mata ini, ingin sekali terus melihatnya. Mulut ini, ingin sekali selalu berbicara dengannya. Tangan ini ingin sekali terus memeluknya. Intinya, aku ingin terus melihatnya...,"

"Lalu?" bocah jangkung ini mulai duduk disampingku. "Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya, aku senang melihatnya tersenyum. Jika ia tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum. Yah, seperti itulah..."

Ia menganggukan kepalanya, "Jadi, kau menceritakan orang yang kau sukai yah?" aku mengangguk, "Tadi kau yang menyuruhku bukan?"

"Oh, iya benar. Haha... lalu?" ish, dia memang orang yang aneh.

"Yah, pokoknya aku ingin dia terus melindungiku dan dekat denganku."

Si bodoh hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi, ceritakanlah padaku. Definisi cinta menurutmu."

Aku menghela napas, "Kau ini bodoh yah? dari tadi sudah kujabarkan, tapi kau tidak mengerti? Katanya kau _playboy, flower boy_?"

Dia malah tertawa, "Jadi, seperti itu definisimu tentang cinta?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk, "Memang definisi cinta menurutmu, seperti apa?"

"Uhm, menurutku?" dia terlihat sedang berpikir. Dia menggeser pantatnya mendekatiku, tangannya melingkar di bahuku. "Menurutku, perasaan cinta itu adalah... hatimu berdebar-debar, jantungmu mempompa darah lebih cepat, rasa malu terlihat jelas di wajahmu jika kau berada dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai." ujarnya tepat di telingaku membuat merona, hatiku berdebar-debar dan gerogi.

Tunggu,

Merona? berdebar-debar? gerogi?

"Yah! kenapa kau merona? Debar jantungmu bisa kurasakan lagi! Apa jangan-jangan kau—"

"Tidak!" potongku cepat.

Dia tersenyum atau menyeringai? "Oh, Ahjumma! Ingatlah isi perjanjian kita... jika kau jatuh cinta, kau harus membayar denda tiga kali lipat! Ingat baik-baik..."

"Wah, percaya diri sekali kau pembohong kecil!"

"Haha..." dia malah tertawa keras. "Habis, wajahmu tadi menggambarkan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu... rupanya kau memang tidak mempunyai pengalaman, makanya kau tertarik pada iklan buatanku! haha..."

Aku hanya diam, tak tertarik akan gurauannya. Aku masih bingung, harus bagaimana dengan lusa? Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap tanah yang tertutup rumput. Tak disangka, aku malah teringat wajah Appa tadi siang yang menyuruhku membawa -entah-siapa- ke rumah. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

**Sungmin's POV End**

Melihat Sungmin yang tertunduk membuat Kyuhyun bingung, "Chagiya, aku ingin beli minum dulu."

Sungmin tak merespon, ia masih menunduk. "Ish, seram sekali sih, perawan tua itu..." Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju supermarket dekat taman. Ia mengambil dua kaleng soda dan beberapa makanan kecil. Setelah selesai membayar, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi taman tadi.

"Huhu... huhu..."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sungmin sedang menangis, niatnya mengkagetkan Sungmin menguap begitu saja, ketika mendengar tangis Sungmin. Dengan langkah pelan ia menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang tertunduk sambil menangis.

"Sshh... sudahlah." Tangan Kyuhyun kini meremas pelan bahu Sungmin yang bergetar. Merasa ada yang menyentuhnya, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya. "K-kau?" ujarnya tak percaya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun terlihat sangat konyol dan tidak perhatian di hadapan Sungmin, tapi sekarang ia terlihat perhatian dan hangat.

"Ssh... sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi..." tangannya menyentuh kepala Sungmin. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa Sungmin menangis, ia tetap berusaha menenangkannya. Ia tak tega jika melihat perempuan menangis di hadapannya.

Entah mengapa, Sungmin malah merangkul Kyuhyun dan menangis di bahu namja yang dibencinya. Sungmin merasakan perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat Kyuhyun memeluk dan membelai halus rambutnya.

Merasa Sungmin sudah sedikit tenang, ke-konyol-an Kyuhyun datang kembali, "Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak tega melihat perempuan menangis." Mendengar ejekkan Kyuhyun spontan Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di bahunya. "Yah! kurang ajar kau! Aku lebih tua darimu, tapi kenapa kau memegang kepalaku?" ujar Sungmin kolot.

"Tapi kau menyukainya..." ujarnya santai sambil meminum soda.

Brak. Uhuk!

Sungmin menyenggol kaleng soda yang sedang diminum Kyuhyun. "Yah, Sakit tau! A-aw!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeka bibirnya. "Omo! Darah!" ujar Sungmin panik.

"Aish! Bajuku juga basah lagi. Dasar perawan tua!"

"Aigoo... bagaimana ini?" Sungmin berusaha menyeka bibir Kyuhyun yang berdarah dengan sapu tangannya.

"Aish, sini!" dengan kasar Kyuhyun menyeka bibirnya yang tergores pinggiran kaleng soda. "Assh..."

"Sakit ya?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik, "Kau mau mencobanya?" tantang Kyuhyun. "Ayolah, ku obati di apartementku!" ujar Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus mengobati luka ini dan mengganti bajuku yang basah, Ahjumma!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk bibirnya yang berdarah. "Arraseo! Cepat!"

Mereka pun menuju apartement Sungmin, keduanya diam ketika di perjalanan. Hanya sesekali Sungmin menengok –khawatir ke arah Kyuhyun. Sebelum ke apartement-nya Sungmin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan butik khusus lelaki.

"Ahjumma, kau mau membelikanku pakaian?" tanya Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin keluar dari mobilnya.

"Umm, kau pakai ukuran apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Medium. Apa kau yakin ada pakaian yang pantas untukku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat butik di depannya.

"Entahlah, lagi pula ini 'kan darurat! Jangan cerewet!"

Blam.

Pintu mobil pun ditutup. "Ini 'kan butik pakaian kerja..."

"Selamat datang..." sapa seorang pegawai ramah. "Umm, aku mencari pakaian untuk lelaki berumur 22 tahun." Ujar Sungmin.

Pegawai tadi tersenyum, "Mari, ikut saya Seon-nim." Sungmin pun mengikuti sang pegawai. Matanya bergerak mencari pakaian santai, tapi nihil. Semuanya adalah pakaian lelaki formal!

"Apa ukurannya, Seon-nim?" tanya pegawai tadi. "Medium..."

"Baiklah, saya akan membantu mencarikannya..." sang pegawai tadi pun terlihat memilih pakaian. Sungmin sendiri berusaha mencari pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" sang pegawai tadi datang membawa sebuah tuxedo putih dan celana bahan serupa.

"Tidak, terlalu formal. Bisa kau carikan pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal?" ujar Sungmin. "Nae, mohon menunggu sebentar."

"Aduh, semuanya mahal-mahal lagi..." ujar Sungmin ketika melihat price list yang pegawai tadi berikan. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" sang pegawai datang lagi dengan membawa sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dibalut rompi berwarna coklat dengan celana sedikit ketat berwarna putih. "Baiklah, aku beli yang ini!"

**.**

**.**

"Aish lama sekali sih! Kapan mau mengobati bibirku yang seksi ini?" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyeka darah yang masih mengalir dari bibirnya.

"Ini dia! Semoga cocok untukmu... maaf yah, jika lama." Sungmin menyerahkan pakaian tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Huh, pakaian apa ini?" ujarnya ketika melihat pakaian yang Sungmin beli. Sungmin mulai melajukan mobilnya, "Itu mahal tau!"

"Tapi ini bukan gayaku!" ujar Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, kaus polos berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna coklat yang tak dikancing, celana jeans dan sneakers dekil berwarna abu-abu, sungguh gaya seorang mahasiswa. Kyuhyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Yasudah, cepatlah! Aku sudah kedinginan gara-gara baju basah ini!"

"Cerewet!"

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kau ganti baju saja dulu!" ujar Sungmin ketika mereka sudah sampai di apartement Sungmin. Kyuhyun malah sedang mengagumi apartement Sungmin yang wah!

"Hei, tadi katanya kedinginan!" bentakkan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Kau sungguh kaya, Ahjumma...," ujarnya sambil berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Aish, baju apa ini? Memang aku sudah pantas memakai pakaian ini? Ah, lumayanlah. Nanti bisa kujual lagi, haha...

Sebaiknya aku segera keluar untuk mengobati bibirku yang sedikit robek karena kaleng soda sialan tadi.

Cklek.

"Cepat obati aku, Ahjumma!" perintahku. Ahjumma ini pun sudah menyiapkan kotak P3K di samping sofa. Kenapa ia malah bengong melihatku? "Apa aku setampan itu?" ujarku menyadarkannya. Si Ahjumma menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Kemarilah. Biar aku obati lukamu!"

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa, "Pelan-pelan saja." Ancamku, ia hanya mendesah pelan. Ia mulai meraba bibirku dengan kapas, "A-aw!" aku pura-pura mengaduh.

"Apa sakit?" tanyanya polos. "Tentu saja..." ujarku bohong, padahal bibirku tidak sakit, tapi aku senang menggoda Ahjumma ini. "Kau tampan..." ujarnya pelan.

"Huh, kau baru sadar? Hei! Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku!" ia malah menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Maukah kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku?"

"Mwo?"

Apa ia benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesonaku, dan ingin membawaku pada orang tuanya? Wah, dasar Ahjumma gila!

Ia menatapku dalam, matanya memancarkan sinar harapan yang besar. "Ahjumma, kupikir kau tidak akan lupa tentang kontrak kita." Ujarku parau.

"Haha... kau pikir aku akan jatuh cinta pada bocah ingusan sepertimu?" sial dia malah mengejekku. Rupanya ia menganggapku sebagai bocah ingusan.

**Kyuhyun's POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau ku kenalkan pada orang tuaku sebagai kekasihku? Oh, ayolah ini hanya pura-pura saja. Eoh? Mau ya?"

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir, "Tapi, kau akan membayarku lebih 'kan?" Sungmin mengangguk cepat, "Eung, akan kuberikan kau 100.000 Won!" mendengar kata Won saja, Kyuhyun sudah senang, apalagi 100.000 Won! "Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi, Cuma sehari saja 'kan?"

"Iya, Cuma menemani makan malam. Oh, iya apa Bahasa Inggrismu bagus?"

**.**

**.**

"Wokkie-ya, Oppa pulang!"

"Oppa! Kenapa lama sekali? Aku takut jika ada yang menanyakanmu kemari."

"Hehe, mian. Ini, Oppa bawakan makanan yang enak-enak! Kau harus makan semuanya... arra?"

"Tapi, kenapa dengan bajumu, Oppa?"

"Mmm, baju Oppa keren yah?"

"Eung! Kau dapat darimana Oppa?"

"Dari teman. Sudah, kau harus makan, biar cepat sembuh. Oppa mau mandi dulu."

"Ne~!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**A/N :**

Chap 3 apdet! Maaf jika terlalu lama n(._.)n

Sebenernya saya sendiri belum pernah merasakan apa itu CINTA *sama kayak Ming-pa* tapi saya malah buat ff kayak gini. Maaf jika ceritanya terlalu norak *bow*

At last,

Review please~

Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"**Sungmin's Love Story"**

**Rated : T**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning :**

Genderswitch (Semua yang biasa Uke jadi Yeoja), AU, OOC, Typo(s)

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama

**Summary :**

Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja berumur 27 tahun yang sukses dalam segala bidang, kecuali cinta. Di umurnya yang ke-27, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia seorang pekerja keras dan tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Ia pikir jika ber-_pacar_an itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang. Tapi, orang tuanya terus mendesak agar ia menikah. Karena, dangkalnya pengalaman tentang cinta, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kursus 'menjadi kekasih yang baik'. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun?

**Note : **

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama dramanya Chae Rim, Dalja's Spring. Tapi, Cuma beberapa scene aja yang sepertinya saya contek. Bwahaha... *evil laugh*. Happy reading~

**Now Playing :**

45 RPM – This Is Love

Kara – Honey

BigBang – So Beautiful

**Chapter 4**

"Woy, Shindong! Aku mau jual baju ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Aish, kau mengganggu tidurku, Kyu!"

"Dasar kudanil! Lihat sekarang sudah pukul delapan pagi, delapan pagi!" kata Kyuhyun geram sambil menunjukkan jam tangannya. Shindong hanya mendesis pelan. "Bagaimana tokomu laku jika kau bangun jam segini? Dasar kudanil pemalas!" cibir Kyuhyun. Yang disindir malah biasa saja (mungkin sudah kebal) Shindong lalu beranjak dari lapak tempatnya tidur, ia mulai membuka tokonya.

"Hoaamm... kau mau jual baju apa Kyu?" tanyanya sambil menguap lebar.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastiknya yang daritadi ia pegang. Shindong menggaruk perutnya yang gembul sambil –masih menguap lebar. "Ini dia! Aku ingin menjual ini..."

Shindong mengucek matanya yang terasa berair, seketika itu juga ia melotot. "K-Kyu! Ini baju mahal banget lho!" yang ditanya hanya nyengir lebar. "Kau dapat dari mana? Kau mencuri pakaian orang?"

Pletak.

"Enak saja kalau bicara! Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Kau kasih harga berapa baju yang kau bilang wah ini?" Shindong memegang-megang pakaian ditangannya, "40.000 Won?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Deal!"

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kini sedang menunggu seseorang keluar dari ruang check-up di sebuah rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, tanda ada yang memanggil.

"_Bocah, jangan lupa hari ini kau akan datang ke rumahku!"_

Suara yang –kelewat kencang terdengar ketika ia baru saja mengangkat telponnya. Ia memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Tenang saja Ahjumma!" balasnya tak kalah kencang.

"_Hmm... baguslah. Ingat! Kau harus memakai pakaian yang formal. Arra?"_

"Aku tidak punya pakaian formal..." balasnya santai.

"_Yah! barang satu pun kau tidak punya?"_

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng (padahal mereka sedang menelepon, bagaimana lawan bicaranya bisa melihat?)

"_Kyu, benar kau tidak punya?"_

"Tidak."

"_Baiklah, kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan bawakan pakaian ke tempatmu. Waktu kita tinggal empat jam lagi!"_

"Aku di Seoul Hospital."

"_Baiklah, aku segera kesana. Tunggu aku!"_

Piip

Sambungan pun diputus. Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam mantelnya. "Oppa!" seorang gadis kira-kira berusia delapan belas tahun memanggil Kyuhyun sambil berlari kecil.

"Oh, Wookie-ya! Kau sudah selesai?"

"Anni, kita 'kan masih harus menebus obat. Kajja, Oppa kita ke apotek di bawah!" gadis yang dipanggil Wookie menarik antusias lengan panjang Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

"Kyu, kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai."

"_Aku ada di apotek. aku sedang duduk di kursi tunggu."_

Piip.

Aku pun segera berjalan ke arah apotek. Ah, rambut sedikit jabrik, sweater kumel yang suka dipakainya. Pasti Kyuhyun. "Kyu!" tak sadar aku malah memanggil namanya dengan ceria, sontak ia menoleh. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai. Membuatku tersadar atas apa yang telah kulakukan (menurutku, sikap seperti ini hanya akan dilakukan seorang gadis yang sudah sangat rindu pada pacarnya)

"Kemarilah!" di memanggilku dari kejauhan. Ketika aku sudah sampai di depannya entah mengapa mata ini menjadi panas, hati ini menjadi sesak. "I-ini, s-sudah ya... a-aku pergi dulu." Kenapa aku jadi terbata begini? Sebenarnya siapa gadis yang sedang terlelap di bahu Kyuhyun?

Grep.

"Kau mau kemana? Masa langsung pergi sih?"

Sialan, bocah ini malah menahanku.

"Eung... O-Oppa?" gadis imut di bahunya jadi terbangun, oh lihatlah! Gadis ini terlalu imut! Atau jangan-jangan ia... kekasih Kyuhyun? "Kau terbangun? Obatnya belum Oppa tebus. Tidurlah lagi." Kyuhyun malah mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu. Seharusnya tangan itu hanya untukku! HANYA UNTUKKU!

Tanganku kini sudah mengepal kuat, aku menyibak rambutku yang terjatuh karena berjalan cepat tadi –untuk menutupi rasa gerogiku-. "Baiklah, Kyu. Aku ingin balik ke kantor lagi. Annyeong."

"Kau benar sudah mau pergi? Ya sudahlah..." aku hanya tersenyum dan segera melangkahkan kakiku.

"Hati-hati di jalan Chagiya. Saranghae!"

Sontak aku menoleh, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Membuatku merona seketika. Seketika itu juga, ia mengeluarkan kertas kontrak perjanjian (yang entah darimana ia dapat. Atau ia selalu membawanya?)

_Benar, Min. Dia hanya kekasih palsu-mu! Lagi pula kau punya Donghae. Jangan sampai kau terhanyut dengan permainan bodoh ini!_

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong haseyo. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Kini, sedang berada di rumah Sungmin.

"Hmm... kau di luar negeri untuk apa? Belajar? Kelihatannya, kau masih bau kencur." Ayah Sungmin bertanya ketus pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya melirik Sungmin sebentar. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Eh? Aku tidak ke luar negeri..."

Ayah Sungmin melirik tajam anaknya, "Kau bilang, kekasihmu di luar negeri. Jelaskan nanti pada Appa, Min!"Sungmin mulai menghela napas. "Aish, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita langsung ke meja makan. Bagaimana? Kau sudah lapar, Kyuhyun-ah?" kini ibu Sungmin yang ikut bicara. 'Kyuhyun-ah?' Sungmin membeo tanpa suara. Ibu Sungmin tersenyum lebar (sepertinya, ia menyukai Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat seperti pangeran saat ini).

"Jadi, kau seorang mahasiswa? Kuliah dimana kau?" tanya ayah Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Di... –mmm— Sungkyunkwan –mmm— university." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah sepotong daging ayam. Sungmin hanya mendesah parau, sementara ibu Sungmin tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang sangat lahap menyantap masakan buatannya. "Apakah semuanya enak?"

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, "Eum... enak, A—"

"Umma! Panggil aku Umma. Arraseo?"

"Ne, Umma!"

Sungmin hanya mendelik kesal ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau jurusan apa?"

"Aish! Kau ini bawel sekali! Biarkan dia makan dulu." Yang dinasehati hanya berdehem dan mulai melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Aku jurusan hukum." Kata Kyuhyun setelah makanan di piringnya habis.

Uhuk!

"Aish, ini. Minum Aegya." Ibu Sungmin menyodorkan Sungmin segelas air putih.

Sungmin melotot ke arah Kyuhyun, 'JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! IKUTI SAJA PERINTAHKU!' seperti itulah arti pandangan matanya pada Kyuhyun. Yang di pelototi malah bersikap tak acuh. "Aku dulu magang di Choi – Park Law Agency."

Mata Sungmin makin melebar, 'Bocah ini ingin menjebakku rupanya.'

"Benarkah? Hebat sekali kau! Jarang sekali anak kuliahan bisa magang di sana. Kau pasti mahasiswa berprestasi ya?" tanya ayah Sungmin. "Yah, begitulah. Haha... "

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah lulus? Atau belum?" tanya ibu Sungmin.

"Belum, Umma. Aku harus menyelesaikan dua semester lagi. Lalu, aku akan lulus!"

**.**

**. **

Sungmin memandang jengah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya sekarang ini. "Yah! kenapa kau tidak mengikuti perintahku? Untung Appa tidak marah."

Kyuhyun masih menjilati es-krim di tangannya, "Aku tidak mau berbohong."

Mata Sungmin membulat, "Jadi, kau tidak berbohong? Yang tadi kau ceritakan pada orang tua ku itu semuanya benar?" Kyuhyun berhenti menjilati es-krimnya, "Jadi, kau pikir aku tadi berbohong?" Sungmin malah berhenti (mereka sedang berjalan di taman dekat rumah Sungmin).

"Kau mau main-main denganku, heh, bocah setan?" Kyuhyun ikut berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, ia menatap Sungmin heran, "Apa maksudnya sih perawan tua?" ejeknya.

Sungmin hanya diam, "Oh, benar! Wookie pasti sudah kelaparan." Bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Ehm, Ahjumma. Bisa kau transfer saja uangnya ke rekeningku? Aku harus buru-buru pulang. Hmm, bagaimana?"

Mendengar nama Wookie, Sungmin teringat akan gadis di rumah sakit sore tadi. "Tidak, kau masih harus mengajariku. Sekarang masih pukul 20.45, ingat isi kontrak kita, hmm, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Tapi, Wookie pasti belum makan." Bisik Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa, ketika mendengar nama Wookie, Sungmin menjadi panas. "Baiklah, sekarang kita masuk ke dalam pelajaran kita, Seonsaeng-nim."

"Huh, baiklah."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman, "Karena besok Minggu dan kantor libur, rencananya, aku ingin mengajak Donghae nonton bioskop. Bagaimana seharusnya caraku mengajaknya?"

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas, ia melihat Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Sebelumnya, kau harus ke salon dulu, Ahjumma." Sungmin mulai meraba-raba wajahnya. "Apa aku terlalu jelek?"

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan rambut dan kacamata Sungmin, membuat Sungmin kaget. "Yah! apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melihat!" Kyuhyun tak merespon, ia malah merapihkan rambut Sungmin dengan tangannya. "Nah! Begini 'kan lebih cantik!"

Sungmin membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup (karena kaget kacamatanya dilepas tiba-tiba). Ia mengerjap-ngrejapkan matanya, tangannya berusaha menggapai kacamatanya di tangan Kyuhyun. "Kembalikan bocah tengik!"

Kyuhyun malah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kacamata Sungmin. Sungmin yang pengelihatannya samar-samar masih terus berusaha menggapai-gapai. Sampai...

Bruk!

Sungmin menindih Kyuhyun yang terduduk di bangku taman, dadanya bersentuhan dengan dada Kyuhyun. Mata keduanya membulat sempurna. Sungmin buru-buru bangun dari posisinya, mukanya memerah sempurna hingga ke telinga. "Kau manis Ahjumma..." bisik Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin semakin memerah. "Kembalikan kacamataku, brengsek!"

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun mengembalikan kaca mata Sungmin. Untuk sementara, Kyuhyun terpana akan wajah Sungmin, matanya yang bulat jernih, rambutnya yang terurai panjang bergelombang membuatnya terlihat cantik dan seksi. "Apa?" bentakkan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun. "Ti-tidak... apa bisa waktu belajar kita di tukar untuk hari ini? Aku benar-benar punya urusan, Ahjumma."

Sungmin mengikat kembali rambutnya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir. "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya, besok kau harus menemaniku ke salon. Tapi, kau harus bantu aku dulu, bagaimana cara mengajaknya?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, "Berikan ponselmu." Suruh Kyuhyun. Dengan patuh, Sungmin memberika ponsel flip pink-nya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai mengetik sesuatu.

"_Donghae-ssi, apakah besok kau ada waktu untuk nonton bersamaku?"_

"Ini! Begini aja repot... dasar perawan tua!" Sungmin menerima ponselnya kembali. "Kau mengiriminya pesan?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kalau dia membalas, bagaimana aku harus membalasnya?"

Drrtt...

Tanda pesan masuk dari ponsel Sungmin. "Benar 'kan dia membalasnya! Dasar bocah tengil!" Dengan kasar Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel Sungmin yang dipegangnya.

"_Baiklah, kita ketemu dimana? Jam berapa?"_

"Lihat, dia menerima ajakanmu!" Sungmin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, matanya berkonsentrasi pada ponselnya yang di pegang Kyuhyun, "Wah, benar! Aaahhh, senangnya!" Kyuhyun hanya menghela napasnya.

"_Baiklah, tunggu aku di depan gedung bioskop, jam 10 pagi. Sampai besok... ^^"_

Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponsel Sungmin dengan kasar. "Ini, pekerjaanku beres 'kan? Sampai jumpa besok jam 8 pagi!" sedangkan Sungmin masih memeluk bahagia ponselnya. Tak menanggapi Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan jauh. "Aku akan kencan besok? Aahhhhh! Senangnyaaaaa!"

**.**

**.**

"Oppa, kenapa lama sekali?" Wookie yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung keluar kamar dan mendapati Oppa-nya baru pulang. "Oh, Mian. Tadi, Oppa harus bekerja ekstra. Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas sepatunya. "Sudah, aku makan makanan sisa tadi siang."

"Oh, benarkah? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" tanya Kyuhyun –lagi- sambil mengelus rambut Wookie gemas. "Anni~!" jawab Wookie sambil ber-aegyo. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan mencubit gemas pipinya jika ia ber-aegyo. Tapi... "Oppa, kenapa kau diam?"

"E-eh? Kau sudah minum obatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun gagap. Wookie hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook alias Wookie, "Baiklah, sekarang sudah larut. Kau tidurlah... selamat malam."

"Ne, selamat malam Oppa." Wookie pun kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan mulai menuangkan air ke dalamnya.

Gluk... gluk... gluk...

Dalam sekali teguk, segelas besar air putih langsung dihabiskannya. "Sial, kenapa aku malah terus terbayang wajahnya?"

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

23.08

Aku masih memilih-milih baju mana yang akan aku pakai besok. Aku sangat senang karena besok aku akan nonton ke bioskop dengan Donghae, pangeranku! Aku terus mengacak-acak isi lemariku. Semua pakaian yang –menurutku feminime, aku keluarkan dan coba satu per satu. "Ah, coba yang ini!"

Aku mencoba kaus polos berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan rompi berwarna biru tua. Lalu celana jeans ketat serta sepatu boot wanita ber-heels 5 cm. "Apa ini cocok?" aku mengubek-ubek lemariku –mencari tas yang cocok-. Aku menemukan tas hitam bertali panjang. "Ah! Yang ini saja..."

Aku pun melihat pantulan diriku melalui cermin besar di kamarku, dari bawah sampai atas, ketika aku melihat bagian dadaku. "Uh! Dasar bocah sialan!" aku teringat kejadian di taman tadi. Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, rupanya jika berada dekat bocah sialan itu, dadaku harus selalu ku tutupi.

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku, "Ah, sudah larut. Aku ingin tidur, besok aku harus ke salon dulu bersama bocah tengik itu."

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong... Ting Tong

"Ya, siapa?"

"Ini aku Kyuhyun."

Cklek...

"Masuklah."

Tanpa di suruh dua kali pun Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam apartement Sungmin. "Jadi, kau sudah siap perawan tua?" tanyanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Sudah, ayo kita berangkat!"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau sudah mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, matanya melirik Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. "Sudah, kita tinggal ke salon 'kan?" Kyuhyun mendesah payah, "Kau berpakaian seperti ini? Untuk kencan pertamamu?" Sungmin mengangguk, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tunjukkan, dimana lemarimu!" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeret tangan Sungmin menuju kamar mandi? "L-lepas! Bukan disitu!"

Cklek...

"Kamar mandi. Oh iya, ini 'kan kamar mandi. Hehe... dimana lemarimu?"

"Huh...,"

Mereka kini sudah di dalam kamar Sungmin. "Tuh, kau mau apa?" tanya Sungmin galak. "Berisik..."

Sreet...

Kyuhyun mulai melihat-lihat lemari Sungmin –mencari pakaian yang akan Sungmin pakai-. "Yah! kenapa pakaianmu seperti ini semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun sarkastis. Matanya melihat pakaian yang kebanyakan berwarna hitam putih. Sungmin hanya terduduk di pinggir ranjang tempat tidurnya. "Bawel banget!"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, tangannya mulai mengacak-acak isi lemari Sungmin. Tapi nihil, ia tak menemukan pakaian yang menurutnya cocok.

Sreet...

Ia membuka pintu lemari lainnya. "Ja-jangan!"

Tangan Kyuhyun menarik bra Sungmin yang terlipat rapi di lemari yang baru dibukanya. Sungmin memerah seketika, ia menghela napasnya dengan berat. "Wow, pinky! Sepertinya, kau seorang maniac pink." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bra Sungmin ke hadapan Sungmin. "KURANG AJAR!"

Prak!

"A-aw! S-sakit banget tau!" pipi Kyuhyun memerah disabet oleh bra pink Sungmin. "Rasain!"

**.**

**.**

"Yah, Ahjumma! Sepertinya kita harus membeli baju dulu." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. "Buat apa? Aku mau memakai baju ini." Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Sungmin lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. "Kau yakin? Demi kencan pertamamu?" Sungmin terlihat sedang berpikir. "Baiklah, kita ke mall dulu, beli baju."

Kyuhyun pun membelokkan mobil Sungmin ke arah mall.

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's POV**

Ahjumma ini lama sekali sih nyobain bajunya! Ganti baju aja udah lebih dari 15 menit! Tak sabar, aku membuka paksa kain yang berfungsi sebagai pintu di ruang ganti.

"Eh?"

"Ahjumma?"

Jujur, aku terpana melihat lekuk tubuh Sungmin. Kini ia memakai dress tak berlengan, dengan panjang di atas lutut bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna soft kontras dengan kulit putih bayinya. "Kyu, apa tidak terlalu pendek?"

Aku masih memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, tak sadar aku mendekatinya. "K-Kyu?" aku melepas kacamata super tebalnya. Cantik. Mata itu, bulat dan bersinar, membuatku tenggelam ke dalam irisnya yang memikat. Aku melepas ikatan rambut kudanya, tergerailah rambut panjang bergelombangnya. "Cantik..." bisikku lemah. Aku merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Aku semakin dekat dengannya, dadanya yang –sedikit terlihat dan pahanya yang terlihat jelas. Membuatnya semakin seksi. Aku menghimpitnya ke tembok, "K-Kyu... mau apa kau?"

**Kyuhyun's POV End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hola~! Apa kabar? Apa saya terlalu lama apdetnya? Semoga enggak yah XD

Bagaimana? Yang minta KyuMin moment, apa kalian puas? Semoga saja :p

Oh, ya kalian lebih suka bahasa yang terlalu kaku kayak di chap sebelumnya, atau yang kayak gini? Di jawab yah...

Ayo dong, di review fic ini. Kalau mau tau apa yang bakal Kyu lakuin ke Min...

So,

Review please, if you want this FF to be continued ^^

Gomawo...


	5. Chapter 5

"**Sungmin's Love Story"**

**Rated : T**

**Cast :**

Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun

**Warning :**

Genderswitch (Semua yang biasa Uke jadi Yeoja), AU, OOC, Typo(s)

**Genre :**

Romance, Drama

**Summary :**

Lee Sungmin, seorang yeoja berumur 27 tahun yang sukses dalam segala bidang, kecuali cinta. Di umurnya yang ke-27, ia belum pernah merasakan cinta. Ia seorang pekerja keras dan tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Ia pikir jika ber-_pacar_an itu hanya membuang waktu dan uang. Tapi, orang tuanya terus mendesak agar ia menikah. Karena, dangkalnya pengalaman tentang cinta, akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kursus 'menjadi kekasih yang baik'. Apakah ia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya di umurnya yang ke-27 tahun?

**Note : **

Cerita ini terinspirasi sama dramanya Chae Rim, Dalja's Spring. Tapi, Cuma beberapa scene aja yang sepertinya saya contek. Bwahaha... *evil laugh*. Happy reading~

**Now Playing :**

MISS A – Touch

SS501 – Find

BIGBANG – Blue

**Chapter 5**

**Sungmin's POV**

"K-Kyu, mau apa kau?" si bocah tengik ini menghimpitku ke dinding ruang ganti. Dada! Aku harus menutupi dadaku. Tanganku segera kuletakkan di depan dadaku. Aku melotot ke arahnya , ia tak mengacuhkannya, kulihat matanya memandang ke arah bibirku. Aku hendak berteriak ketika...

"Haha... haha! Haha..."

Huh? Apa maksudnya ini? Ia malah tertawa keras sambil menunjuk diriku? Aku menyandarkan diriku yang lemas seketika. "Haha... haha..." ia masih tertawa keras, membuatku jengah. "Kyu..." panggilku lemah, ia masih tertawa kencang. "Kyu!" kali ini suaraku mulai meninggi, ia masih tak mengacuhkan panggilanku, ia terduduk sambil memegangi perutnya –masih tertawa keras-. "Haha... haha... hmmpph!"

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di salon yang berada di dalam mall. Keduanya terlihat canggung, Sungmin yang memang sedang di rias hanya diam sambil memegangi bibirnya sambil sesekali melirik Kyuhyun dari cermin, 'Kenapa tadi aku menciumnya ya?'

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang memainkan PSPnya, ia selalu berteriak kalah. Mungkin, karena ia sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. 'Assh! Kenapa tadi perawan tua itu menciumku?' gerutunya dalam hati. Memang, ia sedang bermain PSP, tapi pandangannya sesekali berpaling ke arah Sungmin yang sedang di rias. Keduanya saling curi-curi pandang hingga pandangan keduanya bertemu melalui cermin.

"Seon-nim, jangan menunduk, nanti rambutnya jatuh lagi." Sang stylish menyuruh Sungmin agar tidak menunduk. Sungmin yang tadinya menunduk, dengan malu menaikkan kepalanya lagi. "Ehm..." di liriknya Kyuhyun melalui cermin, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan dirinya. Di perhatikan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah, ia berusaha merapihkan rambutnya.

"Seon-nim, bisa tangan anda tidak memegang rambut? Rambut anda sedang di tonic."

"E-eh? Ne... maaf."

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan kembali bermain PSPnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ahjumma, kenapa tadi kau menciumku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalanan. Sungmin hanya cembrut, "Kenapa tadi kau tertawa sangat keras?" Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya, "Karena ekspresimu itu sangat jelek tadi!" jawaban Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menghela napas, "Jawaban yang aneh."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas Sungmin yang masih cemberut, "Kau cantik, tadi aku hanya mengetes, jika kau diperlakukan Pangeranmu seperti tadi olehku, kau akan bagaimana?" Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, "Maksudmu?"

"Tapi, sepertinya kau pasrah saja... huh."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti maksudmu, bocah tengil."

"Jangan terlalu polos."

Sungmin sontak menoleh, "Mwo?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sebentar sambil tersenyum manis, "Iya, menurutku. Kau terlalu polos, jika lelaki sudah mendekatimu seperti tadi, kau seharusnya menghindar, tapi apa? Kau malah menciumku!"

"A-anni, bukan begitu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku kesal karena kau tertawa keras sekali, aku sebenarnya ingin teriak saat kau menghimpitku. Tapi, kau kelewat tertawa, huh. Dan asal kau tahu, itu tadi ciuman pertamaku!" Kyuhyun tertawa lagi, "Haha, kasian sekali kau, sudah tua begini belum pernah ciuman! Haha..." Sungmin hanya melirik tajam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menciumku, sesuai isi kontrak kita, bayar 4000 Won!" Sungmin mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, "Nih, dasar cerewet!" dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerima uang dari Sungmin. "Ok! Kita sudah sampai, semoga sukses, Ahjumma!" tak menanggapi, Sungmin langsung keluar dari mobil.

**Kyuhyun's POV**

"Oh, Donghae-ssi!"

Huh, si Ahjumma itu senang sekali bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Ne? Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Sungmin. Hehe."

"Ye? Lee Sajang? Sajang-nim?" huhu, si Donghae sampai tak mengenali Ahjumma, ku akui Sungmin memang sangat berbeda hari ini. Biasanya, ia selalu terlihat _cupu, _tapi sekarang tidak. ia terlihat begitu menawan dan seksi. Yah, menawan dan seksi... Mwo? Apa yang kau pikirkan, Kyu?

"Jangan panggil aku Sajang-nim. Panggil Sungmin saja." Terdengar suara Sungmin dari luar mobil. Aku masih menatap mereka berdua, "Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi. kau sangat cantik hari ini. Ayo, kita mau makan dulu atau langsung nonton?"

Hei, apa-apaan itu! Si pahlawan kesiangan itu menggenggam tangan Ahjumma! Spontan, aku turun dari mobil, ku ikuti mereka. Ku buntuti mereka, rupanya mereka makan siang lebih dulu.

Apa-apaan ini, kenapa mereka malah memilih tempat di pojok ruangan?

"Jadi, kau ingin pesan apa Sungmin-ssi?"

"Ehm, terserah saja."

Cih, so manis sekali si Ahjumma itu. Jika bersamaku tidak sampai seperti itu!

"Kyu!"

Gawat, jangan bilang...

**Kyuhyun's POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, kau harus pulang. Appa sudah sangat marah."

"Anni, aku masih ada urusan. Bilang saja pada Appa, kalau aku sedang di luar negeri."

"Tapi, Kyu..."

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Aku memang benar-benar sedang punya urusan yang tidak bisa kutinggal, bilang saja pada Appa seperti yang tadi kubilang." Kyuhyun hendak bangkit dari kursinya, sebelum lelaki (yang sepertinya kakaknya) menahan tangannya. "Lepas, Siwon-hyung!" ujarnya garang.

"Kyu! Appa sedang sakit!" Kyuhyun terduduk kembali. "Appa sedang sekarat! Ia rindu sekali denganmu, Kyu! Pulanglah..." pandangan Kyuhyun kosong, matanya memerah. "Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah, ayo Hyung, kita ke rumah sakit."

**.**

**.**

"Appa, Kyuhyun disini. Bangunlah..." bisik Siwon lemah. Kyuhyun yang melihat ayahnya yang sedang terbaring dengan alat yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya lemas seketika. Dengan gontai, ia mendekati ranjang ayahnya. "A-Appa, ini... Kyu datang, bangun Appa..." ujarnya sambil mulai terisak. Siwon yang melihat kejadian di depannya ini hanya menunduk dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku Hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun lemah. "Kau susah dicari, Kyu. Hyung sudah menyuruh anak buah Appa mencarimu, tapi mereka selalu kehilangan jejakmu." Air mata mengalir deras dari mata Kyuhyun. "Appa, bangun... Appa... mianhae."

Siwon yang tadinya –berusaha bersikap tegar, kini ikut menangis. Ia menepuk pelas pundak adiknya. "Sshh, Appa akan bangun. Tenang saja..."

Piip... Piip... Piip...

Terdengar suara dari alat pengukur detak jantung di sebelah ranjang ayahnya. "Appa? Appa?" panggil Kyuhyun. Kelopak mata ayahnya kini mulai bergerak, tangannya yang di genggam Kyuhyun pun juga sedikit bergetar. "Hyung panggil dokter dulu."

"Appa?" panggil Kyuhyun. Mata ayahnya kini membuka walau masih sedikit. "Appa?"

Srett..

Siwon bersama dengan seorang dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Appa!" Siwon terkejut melihat ayahnya yang –sepertinya- sudah sadar dari komanya. "Permisi tuan. Biar ayah anda saya periksa terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan ke arah Hyungnya, ia memeluk erat Siwon. "Hyung, kenapa Appa bisa seperti ini?" Siwon hanya mengelus pelan rambut adiknya, "Kita bicara di luar dulu, Kyu."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan, Siwon duduk di kursi yang berada di depan ruangan. "Appa terkena serangan jantung, ketika mendengar jika Hyung berbohong tentang dirimu padanya." Mata Kyuhyun membulat, air mata masih mengalir dari sana, "Appa sudah tau jika aku berbohong, tidak melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri?" Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Appa terus bertanya kemana dirimu selama ini. Appa sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari dirimu. Kau pasti sering melihat anak buah Appa mencarimu, bukan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Memang selama ini kau kemana, Kyu?"

"A-aku... sudah membunuh orang Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

"Baiklah sampai besok di kantor, Sungmin-ah. Selamat malam." Donghae hendak menciumku di depan gedung apartement. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku malah teringat pesan si bocah setan. Aku mengindar, "Ne, selamat malam. Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Donghae terlihat kecewa, tapi ia tersenyum. Ia mengacak pelan rambutku, "Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!" Setelah motor Donghae sudah tak terlihat, aku masuk ke dalam gedung apartement. "Aah~ senangnya!"

Haah~ berkat bantuan bocah setan itu, kini aku menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Donghae, sepertinya aku akan menelponnya dan menceriakan kejadian hari ini. Aku mulai mencari kontak Kyuhyun, sebelum sebuah pesan masuk,

"_Selamat malam Chagiya, Sweet dream... saranghae ^^"_

Seketika itu juga, aku terbang ke langit.

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku, telah membuat keluarga Kim di hukum mati, Hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Siwon hanya diam, ia mengelus pundak Kyuhyun yang bergetar hebat. "Aku membuat Ryeowook –anak keluarga Kim- hidup sendirian. Dia memiliki penyakit, Hyung. Dan aku tega membunuh orang tuanya!"

Siwon masih diam, "Ssshh, bukan begitu Kyu. Itu bukan semuanya kesalahanmu." Kyuhyun melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan kakaknya, "Oleh karena itu, aku berhenti kuliah, dan berhenti magang menjadi pengacara, Hyung!" bentaknya kasar. Ia semakin keras menangis. Bisa di rasakan baju yang Siwon kenakan sudah basah oleh tangis adiknya.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal bersama anak keluarga Kim?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Aku bekerja dan berhutang demi menyembuhkannya..." ujarnya parau. Siwon melepas pelukan adiknya, "Kau sampai berhutang?" Kyuhyun hanya diam. "Kenapa kau tidak bicara saja pada Hyung?" Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak! ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan siapa-siapa! Ini semua salahku! Aku sendirilah yang harus menanggung semuanya!"

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

Ah, sungguh, aku ingin menceritakan kebahagiaanku sekarang ini juga. Akh, sepertinya aku harus menceritakan semua ini pada Hyukkie~

Aku mencari ponsel flip pink kesayanganku, aku pun mulai mendial nomor sahabatku. Tuut... Tuut... ih, kenapa teleponnya tidak di angkat sih?

Aku mencoba kembali mendial nomor Eunhyuk. Masih sama, tidak diangkat. Huh, telpon bocah tengik tak diangkat, telpon sahabat juga tak diangkat! Padahal, aku ingin bercerita tentang kejadian luar biasa hari ini! Ah, aku telpon kekasih baruku saja!

Tuut... tuut...

Kenapa tidak di angkat-angkat sih? Apa dia belum sampai di rumah? Padahal 'kan sudah lebih dari 30 menit. Apa dia sedang mandi? Ah, entahlah. Lebih baik, aku mengirimi si Nyuk-Nyuk pesan.

**To: Nyuk-Nyuk**

Mari bertemu besok di café tempat biasa. Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan! Sampai ketemu besok jam 9 pagi~ ^^

Lebih baik sekarang aku mandi dan lekas tidur. Untuk hari ini, biarlah waktu belajarku hilang. Haha...

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

"Appa, ini Kyu..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan ayahnya. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ayah Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, tangannya berusaha menggapai kepala anaknya yang tertidur di ranjangnya. "K-Kyu..." sekuat tenaga ia memanggil nama anak kesayangannya. "A-appa?" kepala Kyuhyun terangkat mendengar ayahnya memanggil lemah namanya. Kyuhyun menatap jelas wajah ayahnya yang semakin tirus. Ia membelai sayang wajah ayahnya, "Appa, kenapa Appa semakin kurus?" tanyanya di antara tangis dan tawa. Siwon yang hanya melihat dari pojok ruangan hanya menangis diam.

"Huh? Appa sakit? Mana yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meraba tubuh ayahnya. Tangannya yang masih di genggam lemah sang ayah, di tarik menuju hati sang ayah. "Disini? Disini sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum. "Appa harus cepat sembuh, ya?" dengan susah payah ayah Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyuhyun hanya mengelus sayang rambut ayahnya.

Tangan Kyuhyun masih terus digenggam oleh sang ayah, hingga keduanya terlelap. "Kyu, kau tidak mau pulang dulu?" bisik Siwon pada adiknya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, "Euhm, jam berapa Hyung?"

"Sudah jam 12 malam, Kyu. Biar Hyung yang jaga Appa, kau mau di antar oleh pak Lee?" tawar Siwon. Kyuhyun sudah buru-buru menggunakan mantelnya, "Tidak perlu Hyung. Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Selamat malam, Hyung."

"Ne, berhati-hatilah."

Sreet...

Pintu ruangan pun di tutup. "Aish, sudah tengah malam. Wookie pasti ketakutan." Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju halte yang terletak dekat di rumah sakit.

"Bos, itu si bocah brengsek!"

"Mana?" seorang bertubuh besar, mengedarkan pandangannya. "Itu bos di dekat halte!" tunjuk lelaki lainyang bertubuh tak kalah besar. "Kenapa kau diam? Tangkap bodoh! Aku tidak mau uangku hilang lagi! Cepat!" tanpa di suruh dua kali, tiga orang namja (yang sepertinya, anak buah sang bos) mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah hendak akan menaiki bus. "Woy!" Kyuhyun yang sudah berada dalam bus, sontak menoleh ke arah suara. Sang supir bus menengok ke arah suara. Kyuhyun yang sudah takut menyuruh agar supir bus menutup pintu, "Ahjussi! Ayo jalan!"

"Kau tidak lihat? Ada yang ingin naik bis ini lagi." Kyuhyun yang bingung hanya diam untuk sesaat. "Woy!" akhirnya gerombolan orang bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam bus. Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap di depan pintu belakang, turun dengan cepat sebelum pintu bus ditutup. Ting... pintu tertutup dan gerombolan tadi terbawa bus, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Haha... ikuti saja kemana bus itu pergi!"

"Halo, bocah!"

**.**

**.**

"Oppa kemana sih? Sudah larut kok belum pulang juga sih?" Ryeowook masih terbangun rupanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia hendak mengambil gelas kaca yang berada di meja. Sebelum...

Prang... ia di kagetkan oleh tikus kecil yang lewat dan gelas kaca tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. "Ada apa ini? Semoga Oppa baik-baik saja..."

**.**

**.**

"Beri aku waktu lagi, bos."

"Kemarin aku sudah memberimu waktu dua minggu! Kemana saja kau selama dua minggu? Dan Kamis kemarin hutangmu sudah jatuh tempo. Kapan kau akan membayarnya, hah!"

Bukh!

Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan di perutnya, membuatnya tumbang. Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri, darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. "Ku-kumohon bos... beri aku... wa-waktu... lagi, uhuk."

"Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu dua minggu lagi! Awas, jika kau lari lagi. Tikus kecil!"

Bukh!

Sekali lagi, ia mendapat pukulan. Kini, pukulan telak ia dapat tepat di wajahnya. "Euh, wajahku!" ujarnya lemah. "Terima ini!"

Bukh!

Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk di tanah mendapat injakan dari si bos besar tetpat di punggungnya. "A-ahh..." seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin's POV**

Aku sudah menunggu Eunhyuk lebih dari 15 menit. Tak sabar, aku menelponnya.

"_Halo? Iya Min?"_

"Kau dimana sih?"

"_Oh, maaf Min. Aku baru bangun dan membuka pesanmu. Aku akan segera kesana. Oh, iya! Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan my Romantic Prince padamu!"_

"Oh, benarkah? Baiklah, kutunggu kau. Jangan lebih dari 30 menit! Atau aku akan pulang!"

"_Kenapa kau tidak bekerja?"_

"Hari ini, kantor ada sidak. Jadi kantor diliburkan. Kau sendiri, kenapa kau tidak ke butikmu?"

"_Tidak, 'kan aku sudah bilang. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada pangeranku~!"_

"Baiklah, cepat sedikit, Nyuk-Nyuk!"

"_Aish, arraseo! Bye!"_

Piip...

Dasar, Monyet Aegyo! Jam segini baru bangun. Pasti karena begadang _chatting _sama Romantic Prince-nya. Untung saja, sudah ada Donghae dala kehidupanku~ aku 'kan jadi tidak iri tiap kali aku mendengar cerita mereka berdua. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa orang yang Hyukkie selalu ceritakan padaku. Apakah se _gentle_ Donghae?

**Sungmin's POV End**

**.**

**.**

Cklek...

"Oppa!" mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Wookie segera berlari menuju pintu.

"Oh, Wo-Wookie-ya..." ujar Kyuhyun susah payah.

"Oppa! Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa babak belur?" Wookie membantu Kyuhyun (yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar) masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka. "Oppa, kau berkelahi?" tak mau Wookie khawatir, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lemah. "Aish! Sok jagoan!" gerutu Wookie. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa kecil.

Wookie segera mengambil air hangat dan kotak P3K, ia mulai membasuh luka Kyuhyun menggunakan handuk basah. "A-aww..." dengan pelan, Wookie menyeka wajah Kyuhyun yang kotor karena tanah dan darah. "Kenapa begini, Oppa?"

"Apa...sshh...kau...ke –sshh— takutan...ssshh... semalam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendesis sengaja Wookie menyeka wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh lebam sedikit lebih keras. "Tentu saja!"

"A-aw! Sakit!"

Wookie hanya mendesah payah, "Kau membuatku khawatir, Oppa!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Mian, Wookie-ya."

"Untung saja, kau tidak mati..." cibir Wookie. "Kau mau Oppa-mu yang tampan ini, mati?" goda Kyuhyun. "Ish! Bisa-bisanya kau menggodaku! Lagipula kau bukan Oppa asliku! Huh..." Wookie dengan gemas mengobati lebam di wajah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

**.**

**.**

"Min, kau dimana? Aku sudah datang bersama Romantic Prince nih..."

"_Se-sebentar, Hyuk. Aku sedang di...to.i...lethhh..."_ ujar Sungmin susah payah.

"Aish! Kau sedang buang air besar, Min? Baunya sampai sini!"ledek Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil. _"Duduklah, di tempat biasa. Disana ada tasku."_

"Aish, baiklah."

Piip...

"Ih, dasar kelinci _cupu. _Menunggu orang malah buang air besar!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana, Hyukkie-ya? Temanmu datang?"

"Tentu saja! Di sudah menunggu kita dari tadi, ayo masuk!"

Eunhyuk dan sang Romantic Prince pun memasuki café, "Kata temanku, ia sudah mencari tempat duduk. Ayo!"

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ia dan Sungmin biasa duduk. "Ah, Benar! Ini dia tasnya."

"Disini, Hae-ya. Kau duduklah dulu, aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar." Sang Romatic Prince hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Eunhyuk segera melangkah menuju toilet. Hingga ia berpapasan dengan Sungmin, "Oh, Hyukkie!"

"Min?"

"Mana Romantic Prince-mu? Apa dia sudah datang?" tanya Sungmin. "Kau Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. "Iya, ini aku Sungmin. Kau tidak mengenaliku yah?"

"Aish, tentu saja! Kau berbeda sekarang! Akhirnya temanku berubah~ Siapa yang sudah merombakmu?"

"Nanti aku akan ceritakan, sepertinya kau sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air kecil. Pergilah."

"Hehe, tahu saja kau. Baiklah, disana sudah ada orang yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu alisa Romantic Prince! Ajaklah di mengobrol dulu."

"Siap kapten!"

Eunhyuk pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja mereka. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Ketika langkahnya sudah dekat dengan meja, matanya membulat sempurna. "Donghae-ssi?" panggilnya. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Donghae –sang Romantic Prince- menoleh. "Sungmin-ah?"

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Hola~ saya apdet terlalu lamakah? :D

Saya memutuskan untuk menggunakan bahasa yang baku lagi. Padahal susah lho, enakan pake bahasa sehari-hari. Tapi karena menurut para pemirsa #plak saya kembali menggunakan bahasa baku XD

Dan bagi yang penasaran dengan kehidupan bocah tengik alias Kyuhyun #kicked di chap ini sudah saya jelaskan ^^ dan terima kasih yang sudah review di chap2 sebelumnya *hug*

Ok deh, at last

Review please, if you want this FF to be continued... ^^

Gomawo...


End file.
